It all started with Hot Chocolate
by ichigo sakura1897
Summary: Why did it have to be you? The person I disliked the most. Why did I have to fall in love with you? NagihikoXRima
1. Chapter 1

Nadeshiko Fujisaki. She's your average typical girl. Wrong. She isn't normal at all. In fact she was a he, and Nadeshiko isn't his real name it was actually Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko Pov**

"Nadeshiko!" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned around and saw who I thought it was.

" Hi Amu!" I said greeting her.

"What's new?" She asked excitingly.

"What do you mean what's new? I told you yesterday I just had a performance." I said obviously.

"Oh right, right how did it go?"

"I swear Amu you have the worst memory in the entire universe."

She pouted and then humphed.

I giggled at her reaction and then decided to change the topic.

"So how's Ikuto?" I asked.

She immediately turned red, the answer was written all over her face.

"Good." She managed to squeak out.

Ikuto was Amu's boyfriend and they've been going out for over a year. But unfortunately they've been separated; she goes to The All Girls Seiyo Academy for the Gifted and Talented and Ikuto went to The All Boys Seiyo Academy for the Gifted and Talented. I honestly don't understand why they don't just combine the two schools they're practically the same school if you cut out the 'all girls' and 'all boys'.

The All Girls Seiyo Academy for the Girfted and Talented was a school where basically awesome people attend. Hence hence why I'm here. It specializes in many things; acting, music, singing, acting, ect. The only reason why I'm posing as a girl is because my mother told me to. Ever since I was born I had been nothing but a disappointment. When I turned out to be a boy my mother was very sad. Even when I dance so beautifully, nothing impresses her. Is it because I was a boy? So she decided to make me dress like a girl, act like a girl, talk like a girl. It's funny huh? I was born a boy but raised a girl.

While we were talking suddenly something caught her attention. She looked down to see Rima Mashiro.

"Amu, why do you keep on talking with Fujisaki? You make me feel lonely." She said while tears dropped from her eyes.

"No Rima! It isn't like that!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry she's faking." I said unimpressed.

Rima immediately stopped crying and glared at me.

"Be quiet Fujisaki. You're the only girl who can see through me." She said.

"Well it takes one to know one." I said back to her.

She ignored me and turned to Amu.

"Amu, on Saturday it's Utau's birthday and she is having a masquerader ball. She asked me to tell you 'you better come.'" Rima said.

Amu gulped and said in a not sure voice "I'm not positive about this."

I simply just smiled. Then I heard a voice charging in our direction. A pig tailed orange haired girl jumped on both Rima and Amu who's necks were locked around Yaya's arms. Yaya Yuiki, she specializes in acrobatics.

"Come on Amu-chi! Come, also I'm pretty sure Ikuto is going to be there!" She said excitingly.

Amu made an unsure expression and then finally agreed.

"Fine I'll go. And it's not because Ikuto's going to be there okay?!" Amu said shyly.

I chuckled at her and then Yaya faced me.

"You should come too Nadeshiko!" Yaya said, showing me a big smile.

"Nah, I rather not. I have a bunch of homework to do." I lied, I already finished my homework.

It's not like I didn't want to go. It's just that I didn't want to dress as a girl 24/7. Weekends were my only chances to finally wear boy clothes.

"I have to go now. Bye." I said waving my hand.

"Good." I heard Rima mutter.

I glared at her and she just returned the favor. I headed back to my dorm and plopped onto my bed. Masquerade ball huh? Maybe... I shot up and went to my closet, I searched around a bit until I found my black suit and mask. Maybe I can go after all, but not as Nadeshiko, as Nagihiko. I grinned at my brilliant plan, it was perfect. I'll let my hair down and wear my mask. Nobody will recognize me. Today is... I looked over at my calender, November 7, Friday. I guess I'll go to the school library since I don't have any classes tomorrow.

**Next day **

**Rima Pov**

I'm so bored! Is there anything to do around this stupid school? I sighed. I walked around the school until I decided to just go to the library, it's warm there right? I wore my hair down with my white hair band as always and an unreadable expression. I was wearing my brown knitted sweater that went up to my mid thighs under my black trench coat, black leggings, and black flats. As I was walking there I heard girls admiring how cute I was, I just ignored them. I already know how cute I am, I learned that the hard way. I started remembering those men who took me when I was young, I shuddered at it and then faced my attention to a bunch of girls around her.

"Nadeshiko-sama I saw your performance the other day, it was so pretty!" One girl said.

"Yeah I saw it too! You looked so lovely in that floral purple kimono!" Another girl shouted.

I 'tsked' and just headed towards my destination. How annoying.

I entered the warm library and went to the acting section. It felt so cozy in here, maybe it was because I hate the cold. I looked at all the rows of books until I found what I wanted. But unfortunately it was all the way up in the seventh shelf. I grimaced and went on my toes trying to retrieve the book. I couldn't get it, it isn't my fault that I was short! Then I felt someone hover over me and reach for the book I wanted. I turned around to only see Fujisaki. I rolled my eyes and then stared at her.

"What? I got your book for you and all you do is roll your eyes?" She said.

I glared at her and then snatched the book from her. I didn't know why but I didn't like her one bit. She was too good to be true. Her grades are perfect, she's 5'10, she does everything amazingly, and I even heard she has a perfect family. I'm not saying that I'm jealous but maybe I'm just envious about her family. I walked away from her and went to an empty table. I started reading the book until I heard someone pull up a chair across from me.

"Why are you here Fujisaki?" I asked in annoyance.

"What do you mean? I can come to the library too you know." She said all knowingly.

I sighed, "I meant sitting here."

She must have realized that she was disturbing my reading and then made a dismayed face.

"I'm being a nuisance aren't I." She said sadly.

"Yes you are." I retorted while rubbing my forehead, causing a myself to look like I have a headache.

"Oh." That was all I heard.

She got up and left without saying goodbye. I ruffled my hair, that wan't what I meant. I couldn't finish my book now so I just checked it out and was about to leave until I saw a vending machine. I went over to it and bought two hot chocolates and ran after her.

"Fujisaki!" I shouted running towards her.

She turned around and saw me running.

"Rima-chan." She said with a confused expression. "Why...? I thought I was being a disturbance?"

I stopped in front of her and held my knees while panting. I held up one of the drinks and then said breathlessly "Here."

She took it and looked at me, "Why?"

"Consider... this... as my apology and a thank you." I said.

"For what?" She asked obviously not understanding what was happening.

I face palmed myself. This girl is just teasing me, does she want me to explain this in detail for her?

"Just drink it." I said staring up at her.

Her uncertainty turned into joy as she took a sip from it.

"Thank you Rima-chan." She said while smiling. She wrapped her white mittens around the hot chocolate, as I saw her breath turn into white from condensation.

She looked up at the sky, admiring the clouds as she took another sip. Suddenly looking at her made my heart start beating. Why the Hell is my heart beating so fast? And for a girl?! I'm starting to think that the cold was making me go crazy. I quickly drank from the warm beverage in my hand as I closed my eyes. Ahh this feels so much better.

"Rima-chan." I suddenly heard, making me open my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How would you like to go on a date with me today?" She asked.


	2. Masks and Dresses

_"How would you like to go on a date with me?"_

**Nagihiko pov**

She stared at me across the table of the bakery obviously not amused.

"Why did you have to drag me out here?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to." I simply said.

"Idiot." She whispered.

I sat there across from her, eating my chocolate cake and she eating her vanilla.

"So, you like vanilla." I said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, of course I do. It's the best flavor." She said.

"Chocolate is better." I stated.

"Vanilla." She said giving me a stern look.

"Chocolate makes you happy." I said.

"Vanilla is still better."

We looked at each other, I could see the negative electricity forming. Then we both started cracking up for some reason. Our laughter echoed throughout the bakery, causing people to stare at us. Rima wiped a tear from her eye and I did the same.

"It's been a while since I laughed like this." She admitted while laughing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

I felt my heart skip a beat. It's the first time I saw her smile at me. It was either a glare or nothing at all.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked finishing my cake.

"Park." She answered.

"What?" I asked.

"The park. I want to go to the park."

I nodded and we left the bakery. We walked to the park in silence and when we arrived there nobody was there. It's winter, who would go to the park anyway, but still, I have always loved the park. I used to sneak out to come here and shoot some hoops. That was when I acted as a boy, I was forbidden to do anything that wasn't lady like. I sat on the bench as I saw Rima's eyes sparkle. I chuckled as I saw her climb the monkey bars.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" She shouted.

I shook my head and walked over there. She sat on the monkey bars and I joined sitting next to her.

"Do you always climb the monkey bars when you come to the park?" I asked while chuckling.

"I haven't been to the park after my parents separated." Rima said, covering her face with bangs.

I froze. Divorce? The strong cold wind blew, making Rima's hair fly, and her crying visible to me.

"Rima-chan..." I slowly said.

"My parents divorced because of me. Because I was kidnapped that day when I was little." She said, I could hear her voice crack up.

This was not her acting.

"Even when the kidnapper handed me over, even when I was crying, my parents didn't comfort me at all. Yelling at each other 'this is all your fault!', 'You didn't take care of her properly!' Those were the moments of my life that scarred my life forever." I heard sniffles. "And even when I tried to make them smile or laugh like I used to, making silly faces, they would ignore me and raise their voices even louder. I had no one to turn to for comfort, I always cried alone." She broke into sobs and tears.

I put my arms around her into a hug and smiled.

"It's okay now. You can cry on me like you wanted your parents to. If you cry I'll come and comfort you. You won't be alone anymore." I said in her ear, patting her back.

Her cries turned into wails as I continued to hold her. After an hour of pouring out her heart we walked silently back to the school.

"If you tell anybody, I'll kill you." Rima said staring straight across.

"I won't." I said.

It was already 8:00PM when we arrived back to the academy and nobody was around.

"Bye Rima-chan." I said waving goodbye.

"Bye... Nadeshiko." Rima said quietly then scurried away.

My heart started beating fast. She called me by my first name. I ran back to the dorm and screamed "Yes!"

I went to my bed, took my pillow, and rolled in bed with it. Creepy, now I'm seriously acting like a girl. I changed into my grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, and let down my hair. I went over to the bathroom, took a shower, and immediately went to the closet. I stared at my black suit and silver mask. My suit was just an ordinary suit but my mask was something different. It was silver, covering the area around my eyes and half of my nose. It had carving decorations on it but none of those fancy feathers. I never liked them because they would always make me sneeze. I looked at it one last time and then went to bed. Tomorrow was the day of the party.

**Next day**

**Rima pov**

I went to Amu's room already dressed as I opened the door.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup. I hope Ikuto would like it." Amu said while blushing.

"Of course he'll love you in that dress, you look stunning!" I exclaimed giving her a boost of confidence.

She was wearing a strapless purple flowing dress that reached to the ground and swayed beautifully every time she took a step. There was a gold beading on the top that flowed around the top of her dress down to the bottom, resembling the thorns of a rose.

"Really?" She asked.

"Amu you look amazing. I'm sure Ikuto would like to rip that dress off you." I said grinning widely.

I grabbed her arm and lead her out the academy hearing her yelling at my remark.

"Hey you know it's true." I said back to her.

We went into the car that Amu's mom helped get us and the chauffeur drove us to Utau's birthday party. She paid for a ballroom to hold her party which was as big as mansion. Well it wasn't unexpected she is a singer, she must earn a lot of money. The driver stopped in front of the place where it was being held, bid us goodbye as we entered the through the doors. We walked in revealing a spacious golden room that looked so beautiful. There was a big chandelier in the center of the ball and elegant lights surrounding the ceiling.

**Nagahiko pov**

I gawked at the sight of Rima when she entered the ball. She looked... gorgeous. She was wearing a navy blue Victorian dress, a corset emphasizing her curves, her sleeves had etched 'X' patterns that reached from her elbow to her risk, as her hair tumbled down making her breath taking. She was wearing a black feathered mask that only covered the area around her eyes.

I saw Amu spot Ikuto and walk over to him. Rima went over to get a drink and I simultaneously followed her. I went next to her also grabbing a glass of wine, she seemed to notice me and acknowledged my presence.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hi." She said back not showing any emotion.

That was the typical Rima. She didn't show anybody her true self until she put her trust into them. The slow dance music started as I offered my hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked while bowing.

She hesitated but then accepted it. I lead her to the dance floor and started to dance. It was the waltz, I could recognize any music to a dance only because my mother had me study it and then learn it. Rima stumbled a couple times, stepping on my feet until she finally gave up and decided it was helpless.

"I'm sorry." I heard her mutter.

"It's okay, you're a good dancer." I said look down at her.

Our hands were locked, making us inseparable, I liked it.

"You don't have to lie." She said looking up at me with her brown eyes.

She looked so cute at that moment that I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her waist closer to mine making us closer than ever. She blushed at this as I just admired her right there and then.

The music stopped and the dance ended. Words cannot describe how I felt when the song ended. I bowed, putting my right hand to my chest and Rima curtsied picking up her dress, thanking each other for the dance. Then we heard someone on the microphone.

"Hello everybody. Thank you for coming to my seventeenth birthday." Utau announced.

Everybody clapped and of course that idiot had to ruin the seriousness of her speech.

"Happy birthday babe!" We heard Kukai's voice echo throughout the ball.

We could see Utau getting ticked and yelled back into the microphone.

"You jackass! I was just making a really mature speech, trying to show everyone that I'm growing up and you had to ruin it!" She yelled and then realized that she still had the microphone in her hand. She scratch the back of her head "Heh heh sorry everyone, enjoy the party."

Utau ran off chasing Kukai yelling out "you are dead meat you kid!"

And every time you heard her scream that he would scream back "I'm not a kid!"

Idiot.

Moving on, I lead Rima off the dance floor and thanked her for the dance.

"What's your name?" She abruptly asked.

"Nagihiko." I answered not hesitating at all. "What's yours?"

I had to ask her for her name or else that'll be rude since we acted to be strangers

"Rima"

"That's a pretty name." I said while smiling at her. "It reminds me of flowers." I took her hair gently and kissed her curls.

That made her blush and I just chuckled. It was true, her name is very pretty. She reached for my mask in curiosity of my identity but I backed away.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan but I have to go." I said sadly.

She looked at me showing a dejected expression.

I then started laughing.

"What?" She asked obviously not amused by anything.

"It's just that it's like Cinderella but I'm not Prince Charming." I said. "Oh wait, I have to give you something before I leave."

Rima gave me a shocked expression as I rummaged through my pockets. I finally found something, took her hand and put it in her palm. I then held her fingers making sure she securely holds it and leaned into her ear.

"See you again Rima." I whispered then left, leaving her dumbfounded.


	3. Liar

**Rima Pov**

~Sunday~

Who is this Nagihiko? And when will I see him again? I held the item he gave to me in my hand as I stared at it while laying down on my bed. It was a small bell but whenever I shook it the sound echoed through my ears and thoughts of him appeared through my mind. I held it next to my ear and shook it a bit and then thoughts of him invaded my mind.

I felt my heart speed up and I sprang up, announced to no one in particular "I'm going to get some fresh air!"

I changed into my beige heavy sweater which I loved a lot because it had a cat on it that reminded me of my cat at home, a velvet colored skirt, white knee socks, brown boots, and my white beanie that had a black bow. I then walked around the school until I calmed myself down.

"Rima-chan!" I heard someone call my name from behind.

I turned around and saw Nadeshiko. I guess you can call us close now, since a lot did happen on Friday. I even told her my secret which I never told anyone before, she better have not told anybody! I saw her walk up to me while I examined her head to toe. I know that's rude but I do that a lot because I like fashion. She was wearing a pleated white shirt with an open white hoodie over lay and topped with a grey fur vest, wearing a brown feather necklace. She was also wearing black skinny jeans with brown uggs. She has a really good taste in clothes.

"Hey" I said back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ah but I do have a favor to ask!"

~_two hours later~ _

"When I agreed to this I didn't think it'd be something like this!" I yelled throughout the auditorium.

I stood on stage with Nadeshiko wearing this really pretty kimono. Don't get me wrong I really did like the kimono it's just really hard to walk in! She asked me to do her a favor but she didn't really specify so I just agreed. I turns out that she wanted me to help her practice the dance concept for her performance next week. I had to act as the sister of Nadeshiko. I had no idea what to do, I do not have any experience on traditional dancing and I never will.

"Rima-chan!" She called. "Here, stand like this and hold the fan out with your arm straight."

She stood behind me, holding my arm and my back to make sure that I was doing whatever we were doing right but then my heart started beating rapidly. Why?!

"Are you okay? You look a little red?" She leaned into me and touched my forehead to check my temperature.

"I'm fine!" I stumbled back and then ran to the other side of the stage.

She made a depressed expression and then smiled weakly.

"Sorry for asking you to do a difficult task, it must be over exhausting your body right? We'll stop."

She walked to the bathroom and changed while I walked to the dressing room. I sighed and then walked out to see Nadeshiko waiting for me. She smiled and handed me some hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I said while wrapping my hands around the cup.

"Consider this as my thanks for making you suffer through two hours of hell." She said while giggling.

We walked together out of the auditorium and towards her dorm. When we entered I immediately went to her bed and curled up in the covers without asking, I repeat I hate the Winter. I heard her laugh at me and I shot my head up from under the blanket.

"Are you laughing at me again!" I shouted obviously embarrassed.

"Well I can't help it, you look like you've just experienced a blizzard and those blankets are your God." She laughed.

I pouted as I stuck my head once again over the covers. I smiled secretly; being with her made me forget about him. Wait...those eyes. I threw the blankets off of me and walked over to Nadeshiko.

"What?" She asked nervously at my sudden action.

Her eyes... their the same as Nagihiko's. Amber.

"Let your hair down." I demanded.

She froze, "Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." I said.

"Rima-chan..."

"Take off your hair band!" I yelled.

Nagihiko pov

Crap. Shit. Did she find out? Of course she found out you idiot. I heard a voice say from the of my head.

"Rima-chan... you're scaring me." I said in a frightenedtone.

Then she tackled me to the ground. Who knew someone so small could do this with such strength. Heh heh. She grabbed for my red hair band and yanked it off, exposing my long straight hair.

Her eyes widened and said "Nagihiko?"

She found out. Great! This is just great!

"Yes?" I said in my real voice, getting up.

She got off me and staggered back until she hit the wall.

"It can't be." She said not believing anything.

"I'm sorry Rima." I said walking towards her.

I stopped when she slid down and curled up in a ball, with her hands to her ears.

"It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" I stopped my tracks. "I trusted you! I even told you about my parents!" She looked at me in distrust.

She ran out the door crying and I just stood there.

She... was... crying? I did what I could do, I ran after her.

"Rima-chan!" I yelled with my female voice.

Why the hell were there people around? Then I could freely use my real voice but I couldn't. She ran off campus and so did I. Where is she? I lost track of her through the crowds of people so I went to the place where I think she might be. The park. I luckily was right, she was in a ball position on the bench where we sat on last time, I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Rima." I said in my male voice.

She didn't respond. Who would talk to a liar after all, but I refuse to give up.

"Rima, I'm sorry for lying to you but please do not hate me." She didn't respond. "Please Rima, say something."

"Why are you dressing as a girl?" She finally said without raising her head.

"Because my mother told me to. I've been a girl ever since I was five, I have never once been my true self."

She picked up her head revealing her stained tears on her cheek. I reached my hand towards her face and wiped off her tear.

"Tell me. Tell me... everything." She said almost chocking up again, I nodded.

"My parents are also divorced." I can feel her shocked expression. "When I was born I have been nothing but a disappointment. When my mother gave birth to me, she hoped for me to be a girl but instead I turned out to be a boy. My family... has certain rules. Only girls can dance elegantly to them, and I was a boy no good can be made from that. So she decided to raise me as a girl. But when I was three I overheard something I shouldn't have listened to; my mom talking to the housekeeper about me not being up to her expectations and that I'd never be a girl. So I started thinking 'I'm not wanted', 'I can't live up to my mother's expectations.' Those were the words that destroyed me and my dancing started to fall apart. My mom would yell at me and then I would run out of the house. And then one day I ran away from the house and came to this park. I saw some guys playing basketball and they called me over to play with them. Whenever I made a hoop they would say 'nice shot!' I felt really happy. So I thought that I would exceed my mother's expectations and impress her with my dancing. I'm still hoping for that day but I'm just trying to do the best I can for now."

I held my head down and then picked it up, feeling her pat me.

"It's okay, you can cry." She told me.

I smiled weakly, "I'm not going to cry Rima, that'll totally ruin the manly part of me forever."

"You idiot, stop trying to hold up your pride." She hugged me and put my head in her chest to see nothing. "Cry."

Then for some reason I started bawling, today I was the one who cried my heart out.


	4. Seconds That Feel Like Centuries

**Nagihiko pov**

It's been about a month since Rima found out my secret. I guess it's a good thing since I don't have to keep lying to her, plus she promised to keep my secret. I'm just glad that I don't have to lie to her anymore.

"Nadeshiko." I heard someone say.

I looked around but nobody was here. Was it just my imagination?

"Down here you jerk." The voice said again but now agitated. I was greeted by brown eyes.

"Oh hey Rima-chan." I said in my feminine voice.

"I bet you're doing this on purpose just because I'm shorter than you." She said while pouting.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. It's not my fault I'm taller than you." I said, bending down to her height level. "You'll grow, but you have to deal with being short now."

She smirked. Why is she smirking? "You know there are benefits in being short." I tilted my head in confusion and then she kicked me in the shin. And I'll tell you being kicked in the shin isn't the greatest, it hurt like hell.

"Oww!" I shouted while holding onto the part on my leg that hurt. She stuck her tongue at me and then fled. That little devil.

I ran after her and then held her back by her hugging her.

"W-what." She said in embarrassment.

"Punishment." I said looking down at her smiling, but not the nice one. Rima looked like she just saw the devil which made me feel accomplished until Amu had to interrupt.

"Rima, Nadeshiko!" She yelled while walking our way. Damn, interruptions.

Rima ran over to her and then hid behind her for protection.

"I have big news!" She said excitingly.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"Utau has invited us to go to the hot springs with her. Yaya and I had already agreed to go so she sent me to ask you two. I guess you can call it a girls night out. It's for the whole Winter break. We're going in two days, in short when Winter break starts." She said.

Rima and I froze. Hot springs? All girls? I can't possibly go!

"Umm... I'm not sure I can go." I said.

"But why Nadeshiko? It'll be fun, please?" She gave me the sparkly attack, I can't say no.

I gave a unsure face and then sighed. "I'll go."

"Yay!" I was completely, and utterly defeated.

"I'm coming too." Rima announced.

"So that means that we're all going." Amu said to make sure. We both nodded and then she skipped away saying that she'll inform Utau. We waved goodbye until she was out of sight and that's when I fell to the ground with my knees and hands on the floor.

"You know it's your fault for giving into her. You should really work on denying her sparkly attack." Rima said all knowingly.

I glared at her and said "You're going to help me."

"No way."

"Too bad, consider it pay back for kicking me in the shin." I got up and faced her.

She gave me a nasty look and then gave in. "Fine."

I smiled. "I have to go and pack. See you later Nagi." Rima said.

"Nagi?" I repeated.

"It's a nick name I made up to shorten your real name." She explained.

"Oh." I nodded, that makes sense.

"Well whatever bye." She left.

I might as well start packing too. How are we supposed to pull this off?

* * *

**Next day night time**

We met up at Rima's room to discuss about the plan. When I entered I just saw her laying down reading a gag manga and laughing. She did not look serious.

"Rima." I said in my real voice.

She looked up and quickly hid her manga under her pillow. "Don't you knock?" She asked.

"I did about 100 times but you never answered so I just let myself in." I simply said. "But you didn't seem like you were thinking about the plan when I came in."

She blushed and threw a pillow at me. I couldn't help it, seeing her get red is too funny.

"Don't worry dude I got you." She said causally.

"What do you mean you got me? What do you have in planned?" She sighed and went to her drawer. She took out something that made me tense up like any other boy would.

"W-w-w-what are those?" I stuttered.

"Maxipads." She said while smiling deviously. "When we're about to take a bath which is most likely going to be with the other girls say that you can't because you're on your period."

"You've got to be kidding, I'm not possibly going to wear that!" I yelled in embarrassment. Then I heard laughing.

"Who said you have to wear one, you just have to act like you're on it." She rolled around in her bed laughing.

"Arghh!" I shouted in frustration. Why do I have to do this and actually go to the extremes in being a girl? "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But we still have one more problem." She said in a grave tone.

"What?"

She went to her drawer again and once again pulled out something that made me speechless.

"No way in hell I'm wearing that." I said looking at that 'thing' in terror.

"I know, I'm just teasing. I wouldn't want to see you in a bra either." She said putting it back.

"Now... about that." I began. She looked at me in curiosity as I walked over to her bed.

I sat down reached under her pillow and grabbed the gag manga. I swung it in the air and looked at Rima who's eyes were already widen.

"I didn't know you liked gag mangas." I said.

"Give it back." She said walking over to me trying to take it back.

I held it above my head to prevent her from getting it. "No." I stuck out my tongue.

"Give it!" She yelled. She fell trying to get the book and was now on top of me.

We stood still, looking at each other in shock. I leaned down for a kiss but then she stopped me. She grabbed the book within seconds and cleared her throat. I still laid in her bed, surprised at what just happened. What _did _just happen.

"Nagihiko can you please leave." She said facing the wall and not at me.

I got up and did what she asked. What was I about to do?

**Rima pov**

"Can you please leave." I said in a stern voice. I did not want to show him my face.

I heard footsteps and the door close. I exhaled, feeling relieved. I could not breathe for the time he was here. I ran inside my bathroom, splashed water onto my face, and stared into the mirror. My face was crimson red and I felt like I going to turn into a tomato any time soon. Jeez why did he have lean down. I shook my head at the memories that were about to invade my mind and crawled into my bed sheets.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. My heart was pounding rapidly that I couldn't even let myself fall asleep. Even if I wanted to sleep, thoughts of him managed to fight its way back.

* * *

**The next day: day of the hot springs**

"Rima-tan are you okay?" Yaya asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you have eye bags. Did you get any sleep yesterday?" He asked me. He leaned down to my height level and stretched his hand towards me.

I backed away. "I'm fine."

He looked startled and gave me a concerned look. "Just don't push yourself okay?"

I nodded and then looked away. It's your fault that I didn't get any sleep last night! Thoughts of you kept pooping into my head! We walked to the front of the academy and there we met Utau and Amu. We waved and greeted each other.

"Are you alright Rima-chan?" Utau asked me.

"You don't look too well." Amu concluded. Is everybody going to ask me this? I get it, I look sick don't repeat it over and over again.

"I'm fine." I gave them the same answer that I gave the others.

They also gave me a concerned look and then we went into Utau's car. Her manager Sanjou-san drove us and then dropped us off. She said she'll be back in a few weeks to pick us up. We walked in and was greeted by women in kimonos.

"Welcome." Two of them said.

One of them lead us to our room and the other went to inform the chef about our arrival.

"We have an amazing out door spring. You all should wash up in there while the chef prepares the food." The maid suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Utau said.

"Out door?" Amu said.

"Don't worry. Utau-chi said it's reserved." Yaya said.

"Oh in that case, let's go." Amu said in relief.

We all went towards the spring but Nagihiko stayed behind.

"What's wrong Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Nothing, it's just... just..." He started to say but failed. That doofus.

"It's that time of the month." I said, informing them.

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"Come on girls lets go." Utau said.

We walked out and then I looked over at Nagi. He mouthed thank you as I left. He owes me one for saving him.


	5. Someone's A Little Tipsy

**Nagihiko pov**

I stayed in the room as the others went to the spring. I had nothing to do so I just started unpacking. Might as well since we are staying here for a couple weeks. I also brought money so I could buy stuff; I hope Rima comes with me. Wait, what am I thinking? Do I like her? No I don't, I shook my head furiously disagreeing with none other, myself. I couldn't like her she's... she's... Rima Mashiro! My friend and nothing more.

"Nadeshiko-tan what are you doing?" A voice asked. I turned around to see the girls who came back from taking a bath. Amu was ruffling her hair and Utau was talking to Rima.

"Oh nothing." I said reassuring them. They were wearing light blue kimonos and slippers. I guess they received them from one of the maids. Her hair was as usual curled and flowing down but it was stilla little bit wet on the bottom. I stared at Rima, awed at her. That shade of blue really does suit her. Then again I think anything suits her. Okay maybe I do like her... but just a little bit! I don't love her... yet. What is with these stupid thoughts that are going through my head right now?!

"Why are you staring at me like that." Rima gave me a weird look.

"Your hair is still wet, I'll dry it for you." I offered, patting on the space in front of me as she walked over. She sat and I dried her hair with a towel.

"Nadeshiko-tan is really like a mom!" Yaya exclaimed.

"True." Uatau nodded in agreement.

Not really I just had to make up an excuse for staring at her.

"Ah, we were talking about going to the mall tomorrow." Amu said.

"That's nice what are you planning on buying?" I asked.

"I want to buy something for Kairi!" Yaya excitingly.

Kairi Sanjou is Yaya's boyfriend. He attends The All Boys Academy For The Gifted And Talented. He specializes in technology. I've only met him once but I must say he really is a genius. The time I met him was when Yaya and I went to this cafe and he was doing crazy stuff on his laptop. On screen I saw 0s and 1s. I was wondering what it was then I realized he was reading what the computer has to read in order to convert them into what we understand. You know how laptops can only read 0s and 1s so when they do read them they translate it into what we can read such as Japanese. I thought he was a crazed computer geek and when I did think that he said to me, not taking his eyes off of his laptop "I am not crazy I'm doing this because I want to." I felt a bit intimidated the truth be it, how could he read my mind? So in short I thought he was a genius who can read everybody minds like that dude from X-Men.

"I should buy something for that kid too." Utau said. I'm guessing by kid he means Kukai. He also goes to that school, he specializes in sports. I really want to challenge him in basketball but I can't because I'm supposed to be a girl and my mom will freak if I do so.

"In that case I should buy something for Ikuto also. Rima do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. I sweat dropped and tensed. Rima? Boyfriend?

"No I don't have a boyfriend." She answered.

I exhaled and then focused on our conversation.

"How about you Nadeshiko-chan?" Uatau asked.

"No I don't have one." I said and then heard Rima chuckle. I glared at her and then she stopped. Death glares do work on little devils huh.

***Knock knock**

"Yes?" Utau asked.

The maid from earlier appeared and bowed. "Dinner is ready." She informed us.

"Yay! Yaya wants to eat!" She ran out in a hurry as the maid lead us to the dinning room.

"There are also guest here so please do not be disturbed by them" The maid said.

Guest? I shrugged, whatever. We entered and all of our mouths hung open.

"Yo." One of them greeted us.

"Kukai?!" Utau yelled.

"Hey you got it right this time." He gave her a thumbs up and a cheeky smile.

She stomped her way over to him and smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't give me a thumbs up! What in the world are you all doing here?"

There we saw Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase.

"We came to spend our Winter vacation here." Kairi said, pushing his glasses up.

"Kairi!" Yaya ran over to him and hugged him. Then he blushed, so Yaya's his weakness? Yaya is Kairi's weakness, I took a note in my head for future reference.

"Strawberry aren't you going to greet me too?" Ikuto spreaded out his arms expecting a hug from Amu like Yaya gave Kairi.

"No way you playboy cat!" Amu yelled in embarrassment.

"Well is can't be helped." Ikuto got up and hugged her himself. Tomato Amu came to say hi.

Tadase just smiled as Rima and I stood there all awkward. We didn't really have anything to say since we weren't with anyone.

"Hey King." Rima said acknowledging his presence.

"Hey princess." He said back.

He looked over to me. "Queen."

"King." I responded.

"Why are you guys still using those old nicknames?" Ikuto commented.

Amu glared at him and started to explain. "We still use them because we're the same as before. Tadase is still the king because he is like a leader. Nadeshiko is the queen because she is as well mannered as one. Rima is the princess because she's really stubborn. Utau is the whisperer because she somehow knows how to get information. Kukai is the spreader because he helps the whisperer get things around. Kairi is the jack because he is very reliable. I'm the joker because I'm like the trump card. Yaya is the ace because... because..." Amu was a bit stumped on clarifying Yaya's nickname.

"Because candy!"

"Because candy." Amu finished. "What? Wait no, it can't be because of candy."

"I got it, I got it, you all value your surnames." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled proudly at herself feeling accomplished.

"But I'm still calling you strawberry." Ikuto smirked.

"No! stop calling me that! My hair color isn't even the shade of strawberry." Amu retorted. It's true her hair color looks more like a lighter shade of pink.

"The only thing that actually matches is bubble gum, and in my opinion you taste much better than it." Ikuto said seductively towards Amu.

Amu blushed a bright shade of red and chased Ikuto around trying to hit him. "You mischievous cat!"

I laughed lightly at the sight of them and then noticed that the food was being served. Countless of maids came in through the kitchen door and set the food and drinks down on the table in front of us. Other maids put food on the boy's table too.

"Excuse me, is it possible for the two tables to be pushed together?" Ikuto asked after Amu gave up on chasing the ridiculously fast cat.

"Yes it is." One of them responded. They pushed the tables together and then left.

We enjoyed the food and then everything went terribly wrong when I took a sip of the drink.

I quickly put the drink down after realizing what it was. "Don't drink it! It's sake!" I warned.

Everyone looked at me and then saw that I was right. Thankfully no one drank it.

"Nadeshiko, why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" I turned around to the voice and encountered a really drunk Rima. All of our eyes widened at her actions. She was up and was staggering strangely with a cup of sake.

"Rima-chan get a hold of yourself." I said quietly.

She turned my way and then made a bubble face. "No, I don' want to." Oh God why did she have to be this way when she's drunk?

"Looks like the midget can't hold her liquor." Ikuto said smirking at her. She giggled loudly in return and started acting weirdly again.

"Nadeshiko! I want a hug!" She demanded.

"Uhh... Rima-chan, please come back to your senses." I said holding up a hand next to my mouth whispering to her.

"Don't. Want. To." I sighed.

"I like how Rima-chan is right now!" Yaya said.

"It's not a good thing that she's like this Ace, if she keeps this up then she'll started blurting out a lot of secrets. After all when people are drunk they start to show how they really feel." Kairi said.

"Yaya's not ace!" She complained.

I felt sweat trickle down my fore head. If what Kairi says is true which most likely is, then she'll reveal to everyone that I'm actually a boy!

"Rima-chan let's go back to the room and get you to bed." I said nervously.

"Why? When we're having so much fun! Hahaha." She shouted denying me, she's started to sound like a real drunk.

"Come on." I whispered now getting a bit angry at her.

Then she started crying. "Nadeshiko-chan is mad at me!" She exclaimed with tears strolling down her face.

"No, No!" I said.

"Look you made her cry nice going Fujisaki." Kukai said.

"What... no."

"Nadeshiko we all know that Rima's unstable at this moment and what we don't know is what she's going to do next so I think what's best right now is for you to apologize." Utau suggested.

My mouth hung open and I swear a bunch if flies would be able to come in for the amount of time it did. Why am I seen as the bad guy?

"I'm sorry Rima-chan." I said sickly under my breath.

She looked up to me, "Really?"

"Yes." I said.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes wide open in the process. When she let go she giggled for a bit and then started hicuping. Before we knew it she passed out.

"Kairi... you know how you said how when you're drunk you show your true feelings?" Amu asked stunned at what just happened.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then does that mean Rima's a lesbian?"

* * *

**I'm really sorry if the term 'lesbian' offended any of you.** **Please review. **


	6. What Should I Do?

**Rima pov**

I sat up groaning at the bright sunlight coming through the window. This was how I usually was in the morning but this was different; my head was pounding and I felt the need to throw up. Could it be? I have a hangover? What happened last night? I ruffled my hair furiously trying to recall what exactly did happen. Okay the maid called us in for dinner, we saw the boys, they brought the food in, and then I drank some weird drink that made me feel all bubbly. Right, that was probably liquor and now I have a hangover. Great, I never really could handle alcohol, but what happened after that? I froze as fragments appeared throughout my mind. I was acting like a spoiled child or like Yaya, and then I started crying because Nagihiko was being mean to the drunk me. Yup exactly like Yaya. Then... then... an image popped up in my head of me wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him! No, no, no! This can't be true right? I would never kiss that cross dresser, never in a million years! I crawled my way over to the wall and started banging my head against it which was a very bad mistake because I already had a headache to begin with. I groaned at the pain forming in my head as I thought it couldn't get any worst.

"Rima-chan, here I brought you some hot tea, it'll help with your headache." I turned around and saw the thing that was much more worse than banging my stupid head on the wall.

"Go away I don't want to see your face." I said to the purple headed boy that was disguised as a girl.

"Oh so you remember." He said.

I went to the farthest corner away from him and curled up into my ball position. I wanted to escape this place, better yet go back in time to make myself not drink that wretched thing that brought me to where I am right now.

"Rima-chan lift up your face." I heard him command but I didn't listen to. He sighed and then tried something else to make me open up. "Everyone thinks you're a lesbian."

I shot my head up and my eyes enlarged. What. The. Fuck. Me a lesbian? No, I'm straight! It's not like I have anything against them, I just don't want people getting the wrong idea.

"What did you just say Fujisaki?" I asked in a tone that seems like I'm going to kill somebody if they don't tell me right this instance.

"Well you did kiss me, and I was dressed as a girl. By definition you're a lesbian." He said nonchalantly.

"But you're not a girl go explain to them that I'm not one you bastard." I said ready to explode any minute.

"They're out shopping and I stayed behind to take care of you and you know I can't do that Rima-chan." I felt myself getting ticked off by the seconds. This was supposed to be a vaction, not my death sentence.

"So let me get this straight. They all think I'm a lesbian because I kissed you when I was drunk, the others are out, and you won't even give away your secret for me?" I said now getting all teary. I felt my aggravation turn into tears as I cried putting my hands to my fave to cover them.

"Rima I." He said now in his real voice.

"No it's okay!" I yelled with anger knowing that I wasn't. "I know your secret is very important... even more than me." I whispered the ending.

"Rima..." He said not knowing what to do or say. I ran out of the room and into the streets of the outlet. Why did I say those things? I sound incredibly selfish and bratty, of course him being a girl is more important than I am what was I thinking? But why... why do more tears flow down when I think about how useless I am towards him?

Before I knew it I was somewhere unknown. I still had my kimono on which made me stand out and I was also crying. Many people passed by me as I stood there, staring at me, muttering. I was unable to move because my body refused to. Everyone went by as a blur because I was still crying. Then two guys approached me.

"Hey sweet cheeks wanna hang out?" One of them rudely asked.

"You came from the hot springs right? Did your boyfriend make you cry, we can make you feel better." The other said disgustingly towards me.

Boyfriend? No he wasn't my boyfriend but why did that make my heart feel like it was going to break? I looked up at them and they reached their hands out to grab me. I wanted to scream, flashbacks of the men who captured me went flashing through my mind, I felt so helpless please somebody save me!

"Lay off." I looked at the person and was shocked. Nagihiko? He was wearing black tied up boots, dark red jeans, a white v neck, and a brown jacket that had a fur hoodie. He grabbed their arms making it impossible for them to reach me.

"Watch it man we found her first." They said.

"What do you mean you found her first?" He said tightening his grip. "She was mine to begin with." He threw them forcefully on the ground causing them to get up and run.

"Are you alright?! They didn't hurt you did they?!' He said frantically. Tears strolled down my eyes.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them!" He shouted about to run after them to rip them to shreds. He stopped when I tugged on his jacket, he stayed realizing that they didn't hurt me in any way and that I needed somebody right now. People in the streets stared at us bit I didn't really notice or care. I was nuzzled up in his fur hoodie and was in his arms holding me. I didn't care what everyone else thought of us and softly fell asleep in ever lasting warmth.

**XXX Time Skip XXX**

When I woke up I heard a load of talking. I was about to throw a pillow at them but froze my position at the words Amu said.

"So Nagihiko-kun, you and Nadeshiko are twins?" I quickly got up and saw all of them crowded around Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko?" I said making everyone turn to me.

"Oh you're awake Rima-tan." Yaya said.

"About time midget I thought you were dead." Ikuto cheekily said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About four hours." Kuaki answered. Four hours?!

"When you two came back he introduced himself to us and explained to us how you were almost abducted by strangers." Kairi said looking over at me which was rarely. He always talks to me with his face glued to a book, this marks the day of a holiday.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it wasn't Nadeshiko-chan but of course that's what twins are." Utau added.

"But when you guys did come back he was holding you bridal style Mashiro-san." Tadase finished. Utau and Yaya gave me a thumbs up thinking him and I were a thing. So much information was processing my mind that I ignored the two and then I realized something.

"Where's Nadeshiko?" I asked facing my direction to Nagihiko.

"She said that she had a last minute performance and told me to come in her place. She really wanted me to meet you guys." He said back. That sneaky son of a cross dresser.

"Really? Nadeshiko tells you about us?" Kukai asked.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded. "She told me that you are really good at sports. She also said that me and you would be neck to neck if we ever played a game but I told her that I think I'd win." He said provoking him

"Oh really? I'll take you up on that and I'll watch you fail miserably." Kukai took the bait.

"I'll watch your defeated face while kneeling down under me." Nagihiko said back. A dude is always a dude.

"Kukai, don't." Utau said in a warning tone. I felt a little dizzy and light headed, feeling myself sway.

"Rima are you alright?" Nagi asked me. He got up and sat next to my laid out bed, touching my forehead which made me a bit red. "You don't seem sick."

"I think she's love sick and you're her cure man." Ikuto said earning a punch in the arm from Amu. That idiot I'm going to kill him. I then notice that Nagi was blushing too which was also a rare sight.

"Leave them alone Ikuto. He's just worried about her that's what boyfriends do." Amu said.

"Na-" I began but was cut off.

"We're not together." Nagihiko quickly said. I don't know why but those words drained me. My bangs covered my eyes as I felt myself going to cry again.

"Dude you're gonna make her cry." Kukai whispered pointing at me.

I lifted up my head and plastered a fake smile on. "I'm not going to cry." I said reassuring them. I can't cry again, I can't fix everything by crying even though I am inside. I decided to not cry anymore because I'll be seen as weak, I don't want others pity. But Nagi just had to see through me... again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"Rima." He said not facing me. All I saw was his back. "I've been meaning to ask you a question." I stood silent. "What makes you stronger? Putting up a wall to protect yourself from getting hurt, or letting everyone in making yourself stronger?" He asked. He's referring to me isn't he? I put up a wall in my heart to make sure I never get hurt like that time when mama and papa got a divorce. But if I do let people in then I'll have people around me, supporting me. If I destroy the wall that I took so long to put up will it be the end of me or will it create a new beginning for me? A new chance to actually have a life where I can trust others, freely smile and laugh without being reminded about my parents. What should I say? Is there even a right answer?


End file.
